Is it Goodbye to Melinda?
by Wiccan Witch1
Summary: Phoebe's has been kidnapped by Cole leaving Piper and Paige alone to fight demons while Piper's pregnant With ony Leo to help them out
1. Phoebe?

Disclaimer: I do not have any claim over the characters they are all Aaron Spellings (I think)  
  
It was a typical day at the Halliwell house. (Well it was typical to them anyway) Leo had orbed in as usual, and Piper was cooking breakfast. "Morning Leo," said Piper, not even looking back. "Good Morning Piper," said cheerfully. He went over to kiss her. "Here Piper, I bought you these," Leo handed Piper a heart shaped box with chocolate inside it. "Okay Leo, what's up?" Piper questioned. "Uh nothing." Leo said nervously. "Really, than why was your "Good Morning" to me too cheerful and why are you giving me Valentine's candy when Valentine's Day is not for another uh, oh I don't know maybe um about, oh yeah now I remember. Valentine's Day isn't for another 5 months," Piper said statistically. "Well," she said. "Ummm uh well um," Leo started to stutter.  
  
Piper started to get nervous Leo noticed, he quickly said "It's nothing to worry about honey, really."  
  
Paige suddenly came down she noticed Leo and said,"Oh, Leo your back I found how we defeat...uh hi Piper. She had finally noticed Leo's warning looks." You now I was just about to leave," she said leaving almost immediately after she said this.  
  
"You were saying," Piper said turning to Leo and speaking in her too sweet to be true, you are going to die voice."Uh you see it's just that you have 4 days to vanquish the Source because he has Phoebe because the Source brain washed Cole, and Cole took Phoebe to the Source and now he's imprisoned and the Source sent a shape shifter to take Phoebe's place so we have to vanquish The Source or Phoebe will become his bride and all earth will be doomed," said Leo. "See nothing to worry about.  
  
"LEO," Piper screamed running after her husband who had already started running. Leo thought "Why won't the elders call me NOW, they call me at the worst moments when Piper needs me and they don't call me when I need them too." Piper finally stopped chasing Leo after 30 minutes and collapsed on the couch, "Bitch," she muttered. Of course THEN the Elders called a very annoyed Leo, "I told you so," Leo said to himself.  
  
Just then a demon blinked in and scratched Piper in the stomach and then gave her a blow one her head and knocked her out. "Piper," yelled Leo. "Shut up white lighter," said the demon right before blinking out. Leo went to heal Piper. When Piper awoke she looked sad.  
  
"What's the matter," Leo said. Piper looked at her stomach. Leo suddenly understood, "You were pregnant weren't you," Leo said. Piper just nodded in response. "I'm sorry Piper," Leo said quietly letting Piper cry on his shoulder the Elders must have known and decided to leave Leo alone because he didn't here them calling anymore.  
  
Piper and Leo heard the front door slam and Paige walked in and saw Piper in Leo's arms. "What happened," asked Paige? Piper whimpered and let Leo tell Paige, "Piper was pregnant and a demon hurt her and..." Paige came straight to Piper and sat her down on a couch." I'm so sorry Piper," Paige said on the verge on tears herself. Paige could tell Leo had been crying.  
  
They all sat there for a while, until Piper stopped crying. "I guess we better start getting ready to defeat the Source shouldn't we. Paige gave Leo "You told her look" Leo shrugged. "Leo damn it, I told you not to," Paige said. "I had no choice, Piper gave me her "I'm going to kill you" voice. Piper laughed. Leo thought "Well at least that cheered her up." Piper suddenly said, "Okay back to business. First we need to take out the fake Phoebe." Already done mam," said Paige and Leo in unison." Leo saluted her. Piper laughed once again and then turned pale. "Piper, Piper are you okay," Leo asked worriedly. Those were the last words Piper heard before sliding in to darkness.  
  
To Be Continued...after I get 5 reviews of course,this is my first fan fiction so it might not be very good but if you like it REVIEW 


	2. New Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters  
  
"Piper, PIPER," Piper heard Leo calling her. She finally woke up. "What happened?" Piper asked Leo?  
  
"You fainted," Leo answered. "I did," Piper said? "Yeah you did," Leo answered. "Why did I faint," Piper asked? Leo shrugged. "I'll go ask the Elders," said Leo.  
  
"NO," yelled Paige, "If you leave another demon is sure to attack," "Paige, let Paige," Piper whispered. "Huh, what do you mean," Leo said looking at Piper. "Paige, let Paige go to the Elders," Piper said. "WHAT," Leo and Paige shouted at Piper.  
  
"Well why not I mean Paige can orb can't she," Piper said. "Well yeah but," Leo said. "No buts, Paige go NOW," Piper yelled. "Okay okay I'm going," Paige said then she orbed out.  
  
She came back about 10 minutes later, "Well there NOT the friendliest people in the world," Paige said. "I tried to warn you," Leo said.  
  
"Yeah whatever they said that the demon that scratched her took some of her blood and made some potion thing out of her blood and now it has some control over Piper," Paige said. "Okay this is bad," said Piper. "Oh and they said that they won't call you till we vanquish the Source so that you can stay and heal us if you need it." Paige said. Leo grinned.  
  
"And they gave all of us some temporally new powers," Paige said excitedly." Cool," said Piper, "So what are they? Wait powers as in plural?" Piper asked. "Yup we each got four individual new powers and four more powers we all will have but they took away our old powers. The elders said we need them to help us vanquish the Source and we will need them to help us find the Phoebe and get past the guards that are guarding Phoebe and the Scource."Paige answered.  
  
"Okay what are they," Piper asked?  
  
"Umm let's see my individual new powers are control over the five elements, invisibility, ice breath, and hypnotism. Piper your individual powers are that you can move things you can't see and things you can see, you can be at two places at once and BOTH of your bodies can move unlike Prue, you can sense good from evil, and you can throw energy balls. Leo you can make someone see something that is not really there, you can throw fire balls, you can sense if the person is telling the truth, and you can teleorb.  
  
"Whoa that's a lot of stuff," says Leo. "We don't even now how to use those powers," Piper says. "Well I tell you after I tell you the powers we all have," "You mean we are going to have 8 powers each," Piper asks, "Wow Phoebe is going to be jealous, so what are the 4 powers do we all have?"  
  
"Okay we can all blink, heal, shape shift, and sense people." Paige said  
  
"Gosh it's so unfair that we can't keep those powers," Piper complained.  
  
"Well actually, the elders said if we can defeat the Source and 100 demons and more they will let us pick what powers we want to keep." Paige says happily.  
  
"YES," shouts Piper, "So how do we use the powers." "Yeah how do we," Leo said.  
  
Well.....  
  
TBC... Since I am getting bored of waiting for 5 reviews I'm just am going to sumbit this Chapter 


	3. Practicing Powers

Disclaimer: I do not have any claim over the Charmed carachters.  
  
"Okay so we should start on our quest tomorrow right," says Leo, "That way we can start preparing now and we will have 3 days to vanquish the Source, and save Phoebe."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Paige says, " It's only 10:00 do A.M. so how about we this, Piper you go to P3 and leave a note or something telling the waitresses you won't be there for about 4 days and then come back here. Leo go with Piper just in case a demon attacks. While you're gone I'll find sode kind of spell in the BOS for some kind of tight packing spell for food and clothes because once we are in their if we get out we won't be able to get back in. Then when that is done ready we can start practing with our powers and then tomorrow we should be ready to go."  
  
"Okay, Leo lets go," Piper said walking to the door. "Wait," called Paige "Try blinking," "But we don't know how too you know what the elders said we have to figure out on our own," said Piper.  
  
"Well it can't be that different than orbing," said Leo. "Okay," said Piper uncertinaly. "I don't now how to orb though." "Just concentrate on the place that you're going to and see yourself there," Leo said. "Okay lets do it," said Piper. A few seconds later all THREE of them were at P3.  
  
"How did I get here," said Paige. "Well were you concentrating while I was telling Piper how to orb," Leo said. "Well yeah, but when I orb I have to want to come to the place I'm orbing to," Paige said. "Well I guess blinkings different," Piper said.  
  
"Well now we know how to blink," Leo said. Paige pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and went down to the bar. "What are you doing," asked Piper. "Well I'm going to write down all of our powers down and when we know how to do that certain power I'll cross it out on this paper so we can keep track of what we can do," Paige answered.  
  
"Well why don't you blink home now and find that spell and when I come back I'll bake some food," Piper said. Paige was gone after a few seconds. "Okay now for that note, oh no I forgot a piece of paper," Piper said.  
  
"I'll blink over to the Manor and get you a piece of paper," Leo said. "No Leo, Paige said we should test our powers right, so try to teleorb," Piper said. "Okay I'll try,"says Leo. "Paper" yells Leo. A piece of paper orbs into his hand. "Good Job Leo," Piper says.  
  
"Now try teleorbing a pen," Piper says. "PEN," shouts Leo. A pen orbed into his hand. "Okay now I will right that note," Piper said. She went behind the bar and wrote the note and then left it on the bar.  
  
"Okay Leo...Leo where are you," Piper said confused. "Behind you" Leo said. "Oh," said Piper.  
  
"Lets go," Piper said. "Not yet," said Leo "We have to go now because....," Piper stopped talking because Leo had started pulling off her shirt. "Leo," Piper moaned.  
  
"We have to get back to the..," Piper stopped again because Leo had started kissing her while taking off her bra. Then he pulled down Piper's jeans and panties. Leo had already taking his shirt off and Piper was caressing his chest and Leo was sucking on one of Piper's nipples. "Leo," she moaned."mhmmm," Leo answered. "Never mind," Piper said. Piper pulled down Leo's pants and his underwear. Leo pushed himself into Piper. Piper screamed.  
  
Then Piper's cell phone rang. "Hello," she said. "Piper what is taking so long," Paige said on the other line. "I can't find a spell."  
  
Leo was kissing Piper down her neck. "Stop it," Piper told Leo. "Stop looking in the BOS," Paige sad confused.  
  
"No, just uh write your own spell," Piper said trying to cover up her mistake 


End file.
